


Paper Cranes

by ThatOneStarKid



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cute, F/M, Kissing, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 17:36:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12776022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneStarKid/pseuds/ThatOneStarKid
Summary: As seniors in Derry, the Loser's Club is finally of age that people start officially meeting their soulmates. When Richie orders a mandatory 'soulmate meeting' after school one day, they get to show off their Mate Marks which their soulmate has the matching of.





	Paper Cranes

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I do know that they swim at the Quarry and if they swim they would have already seen eachother marks but I thought it was cute so sue me. I see a lot of Reddie these days but not nearly enough Stenbrough so here... 
> 
> Also it's unedited so grammar mistakes might happen.

"Soulmates are something in which I'd assume all of your parents have talked to you about and if not, I shall clarify," the teacher said with a smile as the clock was going as slow as possible. "Soulmates are the person you are born to be with, it is not always a girl with a boy but a destined red string pulling to individuals together no matter the gender of said individuals." Richie yawned as he tossed a paper ball at Bev who opened it to read 'quarry after school all losers must attend soulmate meeting' in messy hand writing and no punctuation which she knew would make Stan mad once the ball got to him. Bev nodded and scribbled an 'I'm in ~Bev' in cursive and passed the ball around until every Losers, outside of Mike who wasn't even in school, had signed the ball and given it back to Richie. 

"When you were all born, you were given a Mate Mark, in which your soulmate has a matching mark. Now that you are all seniors, you may start exploring eachother's bodied and you want to look for a mark matching yours. Some are blatant and others are in more private places, so do what you will. When touched by your soulmate, your mark will react in a way in which has an effect. Some people feel warmth, other people feel pleasure, others feel a tingling sensation. It varies from person to person and also depends on the placement of your Mate Mark." The teacher sighed as she saw five minutes left until the final bell rang. "You are free until the class ends." Richie was the first to stand and the other Losers followed as they gathered in a group to talk. "What do you mean, Richie? What does 'soulmate meeting' mean?" Ben asked, looking around at everyone else's confused looks. "Well I just thought that since we're older now that..." Richie mumbled something under his breath. "What are you s-saying, Richie?" Bill asked, confused. "I was thinking that we could... uh... show eachother our Mate Marks," Richie finished quickly. 

Stan's shocked "What?!" Was covered by the sound of the bell ringing for school to be out for the day. The six left the class as Stan kept arguing with Richie who came back with witty comebacks. Eventually they all got out of the school building and were met with Mike who was standing at the end of the steps. "Quarry, now," Eddie said as Mike stared at the two boys fighting. As soon as they made it to the Quarry, Richie finally told Mike what was going on. Mike was confused but found it interesting. "I'll go first if you want me to," Mike said, smiling. Stan glared at Mike as he rolled up his sleeve. I'm his bicep was a hammer. "Sweet, your soulmtes probably a badass," Richie said, "Mine is just looks like a bandaid with a heart on it." The other Losers watched as all of the colored drained from Eddie's face as Richie rolled up his shirt to show his Mate Mark right above his belly button. Eddie stared as the other Losers looked around. "So," Richie said, rolling his shirt back down, "Who's next?" 

Eddie closed his eyes and slowly lifted his shirt up, a shape of a bandaid right above his belly button with a small heart on it. Everyone gaped as the two boys stared at eachother for minutes on end. "No fucking way... that my soulmate is by little Eddie Spaghetti!" Richie could hold I'm his smile and laughter as he hugged Eddie. The rest of the Loser's Club smiled as the two hugged. "Okay, now who's next?" Mike asked, looking towards Stan. "No, no, no, no way in Hell I'm showing you guys my Mate Mark, that's for my soulmate to see and only my soulmate to see," Stan said with a huff. "Fine, be a stick in the mud, Bev?" Richie asked, having his arm around a blushing Eddie. Bev smiled and pulled down her sock, showing a music note with the word 'January'. Ben nearly fell over himself trying to pull down his sock to show his ankle. An identical music note was on Ben's ankle accept for the word 'Embers'. 

"Holy hell, two soulmates in th same club!" Richie said happily. Bill sighed, "I f-feel like I have to show everyone now..." Bill said, rubbing his arm awkwardly. "No, no you don't, Bill," Stan said angrily, "This is private stuff that only soulmates should see." "And so far, four out of five of us have found our soulmates and Bill can show whoever he wants if he wants to," Richie said, now holding Eddie's hand. " I-I want to..." 

"I-It's sort of embarrassing though..." Bill said with a small awkward smile. Slowly he belted his pants and shimmed them down to show the small mark on the inside oh his left thigh. "What is it supposed to be?" Richie asked as Bill went bright red at everyone seeing his Mate Mark for the first time. "It's a p-paper crane..." Bill said. "A paper crane?" Richie asked. "Like ori-origami... it's paper folded to look like the b-bird," Bill said. Richie nodded, obviously still confused as the other Losers looked around. Bill frowned for a moment, "Yes, origami as in p-paper boats," Bill said firmly. When the others looked around in confusiong, Bill deadpanned, "I could tell you all were thinking it so it's fine..." 

As they kept talking, no one noticed as Stan was having a mental argument with himself, his breathing picked up until it was unhealthy and Eddie eventually took notice. Not knowing what to do, he let go of Richie's hand and rumaged through his fanny pack before he handed Stan his inhaler. Stan, reluctantly, took it before calming down slightly enough to complain that it tasted like battery acid. Once Stan was calmed fully, he closes his eyes and put his head in his hands. Bill had already pulled his pants back up and gotten to Stan's side and so had everyone else. "S-Stan are you okay?" He asked, rubbing small circles onto Stan's back. 

"What happened, Stan?" Bev asked with concern. "Paper crane," he said. "What about it?" Richie asked. "I... I have a paper crane..." Stan said slowly. The others were silent as Stan finished his sentence. "I... I have a paper crane on my thigh too... it looks just like Bill's..." 

The five others stood there in silence as Bill looked into Stan's eyes. He placed his hand on Stan's thigh and pressed his thumb slightly into his inner thigh, exactly where he knew if he had his Mate Mark, that it would be. Quickly, Stan's breath hitched and then Bill knew he wasn't lying. "Y-You're my soul-soulmate?" Bill asked, a small smile having spread across his lips. Stan didn't know what to do. He wanted to run away as fast as he could but with Bill's thumb on his Mate Mark, his legs were like jelly and he couldn't move. He wanted to deny every part of having Bill as his soulmate. Not that Bill was a bad person... no it was the complete opposite. Bill deserved someone better... someone who would be a perfect fit for him... Bill deserved a girl. 

"I don't deserve anyone but you, Stanley," Bill said, his stutter practically non existent. Stan was ripped from his train of thoughts as Bill spoke and put more pressure on his Mark. "You were talking out loud, man..." Richie said quietly, holding onto Eddie. Honestly, seeing Stan beat himself up over this was terrible and sparked a sort of fear in Richie that maybe he wasn't good enough for Eddie and- "Richie... You're talking out loud too... and no one could be more perfect for me than you are..." Eddie planted a kiss on Richie's cheek before returning to the problem at hand. 

"Stan, you and Bill are soulmates and if you think that it's not true than you're trying to fight against fate," Mike said, rubbing his own Mark on his arm. Mike knee he had a soulmate somewhere but he never thought his friends would all find theirs before him. It didn't bother him though, right now was the time to worry about his friends. "Show us your Mark and maybe it'll make you feel better about the whole situation and then when it's resolved we can go swim and get ice cream," Bev said with a warm smile. "I... no..." 

Bill kept his right hand on Stan's thigh and place his left hand onto the side of Stan's face. Bill kept it there for a moment, running his fingers over the line of scars from that summer years ago when they were in the sewers. "Stanley Uris, you are the best guy I have every m-met and I know that you are the p-perfect guy for me... So please d-don't beat yourself up over it and-" Bill was cut off when Stan placed a chaste kiss on Bill's lips. "I... oh ... I didn't mean to... it was just..." it was then Bill's turn to cut Stan off.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my story! ^-^ I hope you enjoyed it!!


End file.
